


Remembrance

by eggosandxmen



Category: All New Wolverine, X-23 (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Reunions, love my girls, megan and laura? deserving better? its more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen
Summary: Megan Kinney remembers everything about the week her cousin was around and life made sense. She hopes she'll never forget.





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Megan! And! Laura! Are! Back! And! I! Love! Them!

Megan Kinney remembers the week her ousin lived with her in perfect clarity.

She remembers how it felt- having someone who cared about her, who believed her. It felt like the universe had finally given her a good fate. She remembers the callouses on Laura’s hands and the scars she covered with jackets. She remembers Laura holding her tightly as she cried out for the man to stop.

She remembers Laura’s smile- it was soft and rare and Megan was almost positive she was the only person that had seen that smile her cousin had, that smile that lit up the night that surrounded them.

She remembers the night they stayed home. Laura slept on the ground. Megan had offered her bed, of course she had, but Laura refused and passed out in the corner of the room, curled up in a way that seemed to show she had done this before. Megan had sighed, and thrown a blanket over her shoulders, and joined the older girl on the floor. Sore arms were nothing in exchange for the way Laura grinned the next morning.

She remembers the cold water pouring onto her. She remembers the exact pitch of Desmond’s screams. She remembers the snap of Laura’s neck breaking in two, she remembers how Kimura’s finger crushing her chest was the single most agonizing thing she had ever felt, until she watched her cousin walk away in the pouring rain.

 

It takes five years, quite a few superheroes, and an Iron Man suit, but Megan holds her cousin in her arms once again. Laura’s hands are just as calloused, and her grip is just as strong, and they hold each other for moments that feel like hours.

When she lets go, Laura smiles. It lights up the room.

Megan smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated. I can't believe I've never written Megan before, it's a sin.


End file.
